Ahora que te vas
by Jemava S
Summary: Siento que me sobran todos y solo me falta ella -Adios mi amor -digo casi en silencio, nadie me ha escuchado, pero se que ella sí - Prometo no olvidarme de ti aunque no vuelvas más, aquí estarás siempre. (Hermione & Severus)


Agradezco a cada una de las personas que está leyendo esta historia, y va dedicada a cada uno de los que se ha ido.

Gracias.

Y espero que la disfruten.

_Disclaimer_

_Solo me pertenece la trama de la historia, los personajes, nombres de HARRY POTTER, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. TM & 2003. Derechos de publicación de Harry Potter J.K.R. y otros._

_Las canciones ocupadas sólo son con fin de inspiración, ninguna canción es mía, en esta ocasión la canción usada es de Christian Daniel - Ahora que te vas._

A leer.

**Hoy me despierto con el alma hecha pedazos**

**Hoy me despido sin querer decir adiós**

**Vete despacio para no sentir tus pasos**

**Vete en silencio para no escuchar tu voz**

No he podido dormir en toda la noche, estoy aquí a su lado viendo que aún respire, cuidando que la enfermedad no le haga más daño, tengo el alma hecha pedazos, no quiero enfrentarme a la vida sin ella, y no entiendo porque la vida se empeña en quitarme lo que amo.

-Sev - corro a su lado y la tomo de la mano

-Dime ¿Qué necesitas?

-Un poco de agua - dice apenas con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, no puedo creer que apesar de haber terminado la guerra, de acabar con todo, la vida no le esté dejando seguir conmigo, tuvimos que pasar por tanto, para que ahora mismo la vida la aleje de mi. Le sirvo el agua y le ayudo a levantarse para que la tome, odio verle postrada en esa cama.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - dice con los ojos cerrados después de darme el vaso con agua.

-Lo que quieras - se que pronto se irá, y no sé cómo seguiré sin ella.

-¿Por qué sigues conmigo?

-¿Cómo preguntas eso? Te amo, y lo sabes, voy a estar contigo hasta el último momento, no te voy a dejar sola Herms.

-Abrazame, por favor - solo me acerco a su cama y la levanto para cobijarla entre mis brazos y ella solo suspira y se queda dormida poco a poco, al menos así ya no le duele. ¿Cómo haré para estar sin ella? Siento miedo como hace mucho tiempo no lo sentía.

**No te niego que siento miedo**

**Enfrentarme a la vida sin ti**

Ha pasado un día más, y sigo con el miedo de no verle despertar, pero lo ha hecho y me regala una sonrisa, no sé que voy a hacer cuando no la vuelva a ver más, así que sólo me acerco a ela y aprovecho el poco tiempo que me quede a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta casi en silencio, cada día la veo más débil, pálida, y sobre todo delgada.

-A tu lado siempre estoy bien -solo puedo sonreír, tomo su mano y siento su debilidad.

-Prometeme que siempre vas acordarte de mi

-¿Por qué hablas como si te despidieras?

-Porque no quiero quedarme dormida sin escuchar que siempre vas a acordarte de mi, solo no lo hagas todos los días, o no descansaré - dice mientras me sonríe y eso a mi me mata.

**Y ahora que te vas**

**Llévate mi vida entera**

**No sé ni a dónde irás**

**Pero entiendo que tendrás que partir**

-Eso no va a pasar, tú vas a estar muchos años más conmigo, vas a ver vamos a tener hijos, gemelos como tú quieres, y claro, con tu sonrisa y tu nariz - le sonrio y no puedo evitar que caigan unas lágrimas por mis ojos.

-No llores por fav...- dice apretando un poco mi mano y cerrando los ojos

-Tranquila, respira - yo sé que le duele, su respiración empieza a normalizarse.

-¿Me podrías llevar al baño?

-Claro que sí- le ayudo a levantarse, y la encamino.

-Tranquilo yo puedo pararme, solo quédate cerca

-¿En serio? - digo sin soltarla

-De verdad - me sonríe y camina un poco sola, cuando la veo detenerse y desmayarse al instante, corro y la alcanzó antes de que su cuerpo choque contra el piso

-No, por favor, no me dejes - de inmediato la cargo en mis brazos y la llevó de inmediato a un hospital muggle.

**Y ahora que te vas**

**Recuerda que el amor espera**

**Y aunque no vuelvas más**

**Prometo no olvidarme de ti**

**Como olvidarme de ti**

Estoy en la sala de espera, viendo si algún médico viene a decirme algo de ella, pero nada, he decidido avisarle a Harry y a Ronald, han estado tan pendientes de ella que merecen saber todo, y están aquí sentados a mi lado, esperando noticias.

El tiempo aquí se me hace eterno, y no es para más, ya han pasado 2 horas, y aún nada, cuando escucho que dicen su nombre, me paro de inmediato del sillón y ellos detrás de mí.

-¿Cómo está ella? -digo con una angustia indescriptible en la voz

-El tumor en la cabeza está avanzando, y ha invadido gran parte de su cerebro, si antes era peligroso operar, ahora mismo es imposible, solo… solo nos queda esperar, lo siento mucho Sr. Snape. Le recomiendo que los últimos días los pase en un lugar donde le puedan suministrar medicamentos para el dolor, y si gusta puede ser aquí - no puedo decir nada, solo quiero despertar y que esto sea una maldita pesadilla.

-Le avisaremos, gracias -dijo Harry al médico, mientras toma mi hombro.

-¿Podemos verla? - digo con la voz entrecortada

-Claro que sí, solamente que está anestesiada, la enfermera que está en el mostrador los llevará cuando ustedes digan, y de nuevo lo siento mucho, con permiso - dice el médico y se da la media vuelta para irse.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, se que están igual de consternados que yo, solo me recargo en una pared y cierro los ojos.

**No duermo solo me acompaña tu retrato**

**Y en las mañanas suelo reclamarle a Dios**

**Que ya no insista en arrancarte de mis brazos**

**Ya no podría soportar tanto dolor**

**No te niego que siento miedo**

**De enfrentarme a la vida sin ti **

Harry y Ronald me han pedido venir a descansar, solo tomé un baño y me recoste, pero no puedo dormir. Tome una foto nuestra que estaba en el mueble y no puedo dejar de verla, no entiendo cómo no me di cuenta que algo pasaba, quizá pude haber hecho más. No entiendo porque insiste la vida en arrancarla de mi lado, y ya no quiero llorar, pero cuando estoy solo no puedo parar de hacerlo, siento que la vida se me va con ella, solo me la paso recordando la primera vez que la vi, cuando me sonrió esa vez en el pasillo, cuando me pidió que le ayudará a convertirse en una de las mejores pocionistas del mundo mágico, y yo como un tonto me termine enamorando de ella, y afortunadamente, ella de mi, confió en mí cuando "maté" a Dumbledore para después regresarlo triunfante en el último momento para matar a Tom, y sobretodo como olvidar cuando me besó por primera vez en mi despacho, cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez, y sin pensarlo se me viene a la cabeza ese día tan maravilloso que me dijo que sí quería casarse conmigo, y el día que pasó fui el hombre más feliz del mundo, y es que a su lado todo ha sido perfecto, que no quiero dejarla ir, no quiero que se vaya.

-¿Por qué? - digo viendo a la nada y abrazando nuestra foto, esta casa estará tan sola cuando ella se vaya, que me sentiré ahogado.

**Y ahora que te vas**

**Llévate mi vida entera**

**No se ni a dónde irás**

**Pero entiendo que tendrás que partir**

**Y ahora que te vas**

**Recuerda que al amor espera**

**Y aunque no vuelvas más**

**Prometo no olvidarme de ti**

Ha decidido regresar a su casa, nuestra casa, he acondicionado todo para ella, incluso he puesto una cama a su lado para dormir ahí, pero quiere que duerma a su lado y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que complacerla.

-Sabes que tengo que irme… -dice sin más viéndome a los ojos mientras estamos acostados.

-Si, pero no quiero - digo y me acurruco en su pecho, y comienzo a derramar algunas lágrimas - no lo hagas, quédate conmigo - la tomo entre mis brazos para abrazarla por la cintura.

-Tranquilo, mi amor, todo va a estar bien - me dice mientras me sonríe y yo no puedo con eso - ¿Me llevarías al jardín? Quiero leer ahí un poco y sentir el aire - solo asiento y preparo todo para sacarla, le ayudo a sentarse en la silla de ruedas para que esté cómoda.

**Sé que te está faltando el aire**

**Y en minutos te me vas**

**La impotencia de perderte**

**Me está comiendo el alma ya**

**Sé que te está faltando el aire**

**Y en minutos te me vas**

**Sé que es tu último suspiro**

**Ya que mañana no estarás**

-Quédate aquí conmigo, por favor - dice tomándome de la mano y yo solo asiento y me siento a su lado en el pasto, la veo leer y es tan hermosa como siempre, creo que a pesar de lo pálida que está aún se ven sus pecas, ella me voltea a ver y me sonríe, yo sólo me levanto y me acerco a ella para besarla, ella me toma de la cabeza y profundiza el beso - Te amo tanto Sev, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo, te amo, nunca se te olvide.

-Yo a ti Herms, te amo con la vida, eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, gracias por regresarme la vida, por hacerme sentir lo que nunca pensé sentir - me sonríe y me vuelve a besar, yo estoy hincado a su lado, y en ese momento siento que se despide de mí con ese beso, sé que ha llegado el momento, y quiero quedarme así siempre, como si pudiera parar el tiempo para que ella no se vaya, y siento como su agarre pierde fuerza y resbala por mi hombro su mano y deja de besarme.

-Herms - le digo y no reacciona - No Hermione, vamos reacciona - tomo su rostro intentando que me despierte, pero su cabeza pesa más de lo normal, y ahí es cuando se que se ha ido, la tomo y la quito de la silla para sentarme con ella en el pasto, la tomo entre mis brazos - No me dejes por favor - digo sin poder parar las lágrimas y sólo grito, ha llegado el momento que tanto me daba miedo, y ahora no sé que hacer, solo quisiera irme con ella, dormir como ella y no pensar más, muevo el cabello de su rostro y la veo que tiene una sonrisa, así es como la voy a recordar siempre, esa sonrisa que me enamoró.

**Y ahora que te vas**

**Llévate mi vida entera**

**No sé ni a dónde irás**

**Pero entiendo que tendrás que partir**

Estoy parado aquí en su tumba, esperando a que todos se despidan de ella, viendo como algunos avientan una rosa, o me dan el pésame, Harry hace que se me acerquen lo menos posible, y sé que muchos están hablando y otros se preguntan el porqué estoy tan serio, y es que no quiero llorar, ya no, siento que si vuelvo a llorar ahora mismo no voy a poder parar, ahora mismo siento que me sobran todos y solo me falta ella, veo como empieza a bajar la caja donde está, y empiezan a aventar tierra encima de ella, tomo yo un poco y la dejo caer.

-Adios mi amor -digo casi en silencio, nadie me ha escuchado, pero se que ella sí - Prometo no olvidarme de ti aunque no vuelvas más, aquí estarás siempre en mi corazón. Gracias por tanto, mi amor. Descansa, y guardame un lugar donde quiera que estés, cuando me toque irme a mi, iré a buscarte a donde estés, te lo prometo, siempre buscaré la forma de estar contigo, ya sea en esta vida o en otra pero siempre nos encontraremos.

**Y ahora que te vas**

**Recuerda que el amor espera**

**Y aunque no vuelvas más**

**Prometo no olvidarme de ti**

**Como olvidarme de ti**


End file.
